200 story challenge
by yulieyuna666
Summary: A list of 200 prompts and all of the Hetalia characters to make it happen. LETS DO THIS SHIT.
1. Intro

This is a 200 Writing challenge that I was requested to do by sooooooooooooo many people!

Basically, I'm writing a one-shot for each topic that has been given to me!

Each chapter will be titled with their corisponding challenge topic as follows:

1\. Complicated

2\. Making History

3\. Rivalry

4\. Unbreakable

5\. Obsession

6\. Eternity

7\. Gateway

8\. Death

9\. Opportunities

10\. Dead Wrong

11\. Running Away

12\. Judgment

13\. Seeking Solace

14\. Excuses

15\. Vengeance

16\. Love

17\. Tears

18\. My Inspiration

19\. Never Again

20\. Online

21\. Failure

22\. Rebirth

23\. Breaking Away

24\. Forever and a Day

25\. Lost and Found

26\. Light

27\. Dark

28\. Faith

29\. Colors

30\. Exploration

31\. Seeing Red

32\. Shades of Gray

33\. Forgotten

34\. Dreamer

35\. Mist

36\. Burning

37\. Out of Time

38\. Knowing How

39\. Fork in the Road

40\. Start

41\. Nature's Fury

42\. At Peace

43\. Heart Song

44\. Reflection

45\. Perfection

46\. Everyday Magic

47\. Umbrella

48\. Party

49\. Troubling Thoughts

50\. Stirring in the Wind

51\. Future

52\. Health and Healing

53\. Separation

54\. Everything for You

55\. SLOW Down

56\. Heartfelt Apology

57\. Challenged

58\. Exhaustion

59\. Accuracy

60\. Irregular Orbit

61\. Cold Embrace

62\. Frost

63\. A moment in Time

64\. Dangerous Territory

65\. Boundaries

66\. Unsettling Revelations

67\. Shattered

68\. Bitter Silence

69\. The True You

70\. Pretence

71\. Patience

72\. Midnight

73\. Shadows

74\. Summer Haze

75\. Memories

76\. Change in the Weather

77\. Illogical

78\. Only Human

79\. A Place to Belong

80\. Advantage

81\. Breakfast

82\. Echoes

83\. Falling

84\. Picking up the Pieces

85\. Gunshot

86\. Possession

87\. Twilight

88\. Nowhere and Nothing

89\. Answers

90\. Innocence

91\. SIMPLICITY

92\. Reality

93\. Acceptance

94\. Enthusiasm

95\. Game

96\. Friendship

97\. Endings

98\. Break Away

99\. Heaven

100\. Breathe Again

101\. Insanity

102\. Misfortune

103\. Smile

104\. Silence

105\. Questioning

106\. Blood

107\. Rainbow

108\. Mother Nature

109\. Cat

110\. No Time

111\. Trouble Lurking

112\. Foreign

113\. Sorrow

114\. Happiness

115\. Under the Rain

116\. Flowers

117\. Night

118\. Expectations

119\. Stars

120\. Hold My Hand

121\. Eyes

122\. Abandoned

123\. Dreams

124\. Teamwork

125\. Standing Still

126\. Dying

127\. Two Roads

128\. Illusion

129\. Family

130\. Creation

131\. Childhood

132\. Breaking the Rules

133\. Deep in Thought

134\. Keeping a Secret

135\. Waiting

136\. Danger Ahead

137\. Sacrifice

138\. No Way Out

139\. Rejection

140\. Fairy Tale

141\. Magic

142\. Do Not Disturb

143\. Multitasking

144\. Phobias

145\. Horror

146\. Traps

147\. Playing the Melody

148\. Annoyance

149\. I Can't

150\. Mirror

151\. Test

152\. Starvation

153\. Words

154\. Pen and Paper

155\. Can You Hear Me?

156\. Out Cold

157\. Spiral

158\. Food

159\. Pain

160\. Through the Fire

161\. Drowning

162\. All That I Have

163\. Give Up

164\. Last Hope

165\. In the Storm

166\. Solitude

167\. Relaxation

168\. Weakness

169\. Grave

170\. There's Nothing There.

171\. Diary

172\. Smoking

173\. Chaos

174\. Sexy

175\. The Ocean is Vast

176\. Sand

177\. Precious

178\. It's Over

179\. Strange

180\. Disaster

181\. The Scariest Thing

182\. The Value of a Day

183\. Mystery

184\. Partners in Crime

185\. 1 + 4 = 6

186\. Contradiction

187\. Angst/Emo

188\. Regret

189\. Secret in the Closet

190\. Balls

191\. Envious

192\. If there's a sun in the sky…

193\. Sharing a Drink

194\. The Story of a Small Love

195\. The Long Shining Road

196\. Twisted

197\. Help

198\. Luck

199\. Destiny

200\. Final Rush

Wish me luck! And if you have any sugestions or want a specific pairing you want me to incorporate into the story ( or just a character) then let me know!

~Yulie


	2. Complicated

1\. Complicated

My life has always been a simple routein. It's not unlike the phenomina of autopilot, where you just continue along without much effort or thought. I wake up at the same time every morning, go to the same job, same meetings, same drive to the same dinner at the corner of maplewood drive and narcus avenue to eat the same lunch of Farmhouse burger with onion rings and a large cup of coffee to keep my head off my desk for the remainder of my usual three thirty in the morning end of the day, just to drive home and start all over again.

Ocasionally, there were cracks in the system. Late lunch, canceled meeting, getting done with the project of the day an hour early, sleeping half an hour later than usual. I didn't do much outside of work. I never took a holiday off and rarely ever was sick. I never rebelled against my boss, never was late on a project. I never made an error in my work, never missed a meeting. I didn't lose anything of importance or accidentally fuck up anything. I was an average, open, man. I was the poster child for buisness.

I open my office door and loosen my tie ever so slightly, rolling up my sleeves and sitting at my desk once the meeting is over. The soft hum of the lights and my computer soothes my aching muscles and calms the pulsating ring in my ears. I reach unser my desk for my briefcase and spare clothes, loading up my password onto my computer as I unbutton my shirt and throw my tie into the trash bin next to the paper bin. The files I need are already on my desktop, so I send my computer into opening them as I change into my spare suit, wiping the blood from my face with a few wet naps in my bag.

Once I'm presentable and the files are all opened for view, I lock my computer once again and grab my keys to head down to lunch. Mathais lets me through the front and escorts me to my car with a friendly arm around my shoulder like every day.

"So how do you do it, Franny?" Mathais asks just as I open the door to my car and throw my jacket inside, "How do you get them to talk so easily?"

I smile to myself and drum my fingers along my steering wheel, "It's simple, really" I humm and turn the key, "When pain alone can't break someone, you put them into a routein. Once they are in the constant cycle, you can break them with ease."

His grin faltered for a second, "I don't think I follow."

I adjusted my mirrors and smiled up at him once more, "The human brain seeks a state of automatic sensory response, Mathais. You give someone what they want for so long and then take it away, they'll bend. You take their senses after a life of normality, they break," I lean out of the window, " Madness, my friend. Drive someone into madness and they can no longer breathe without routein. "

The drive to the dinner was in fast forward and even as I eat and drink, the motions are a blur. My office seems to bleed a series of colors as I drag and edit files, hacking and coding. The pulsating and high pitched ringing in my ear continues on as the clock strikes three thirty and I shut down my computer for the night.

My bed is warm and my alarm is loud. I get up and head to work. I walk into the meeting room and put my jacket onto the back of the chair, smiling down at the man below me. He's curled in the corner, rocking back and forth and clutching the bandages around his eyes. The ringing in the room is loud and high pitched.

Who knew the life of a mafia man wasn't so complicated? After all, madness is only a state of mind, right?

/

Dear gods I couldn't figure out how to do this for so long, but I finally made something XD

Please R&amp;R my lovelies! The next chapter is a sweet one, I promise!

~Yulie


	3. Making history

2\. Making History

Time is an illusion. no matter how much we try to turn back the clock, we can't. So many people wish they could go back and change something in their lives, but at what cost would that be?Every action we make throughout our lives leads to the very moment we live in right now. No doubt at least thirty seconds has passed since you started reading this. If you could go back thirty seconds and know what you know now. Know what this paragraph is saying, would you? Perhaps not, because to the human mind thirty seconds is too little of a time span to comprehend as significant.

Riddle me this. Thirty seconds. Did you know that the average death happens within the span of a thirty second accident? Thirty seconds before the impact of a bumper against a torso, thirty seconds before the the average human being hits the ground from a three to four story distance. thirty seconds before the noose constricts around a neck, or blood pours from a fresh wound.

Now, did you also know that some of the most beautiful things to the human perception happen in mere seconds or fractions of them? Striking a match, driping water into a glass of water, popping open a can of soda.

My name is Mathew, I am 24 years old and thirty seconds saved my life. I stood at the corner of elfen blvd and darren dr, waiting for the RTA bus to show up. I lit a quick cigarette, sat against the enclosed bench at the stop when the sound of metal on metal tore through my senses like nails on a chalkboard. I barely had time to turn my head and blink my eyes before I saw my life fading.

Thirty seconds before impact, that fucking RTA bus came barreling onto the curb and plowed a semi truck away from the bus stop enclosure just enough to save my life from splattering against some jackass' bumper. The RTA bus was empty except for the driver, who was hauled off in an ambulance where he'd spend the next three years in a coma. The truck driver lost his licence for driving drunk and ended up in jail three months later on drug charges and murdering a stripper.

Now, staring my savior in the eye, slipping a ring on his finger, and smiling through happy tears, I can't help but think this is fate. He kisses me and my life is complete all at once. I can't help but think that our story will go down in history.*

/

_*At a bus stop not far from my house there's a heart with the initals M.W. and G.B. in it that's rather popular. This is actually based on a true story that happened at that bus stop where a bus driver named George saw a drunk semi driver barreling down the street towards the stop and hit him to save the people there. He married one of the people he saved that day after a three year coma and two years in a wheelchair, she was his nurse. I think her name wa Mary or something. _

_Buuuuut when I see M.W and G.B- insert canadaXprussia action!_

_:)_

_Please R&amp;R my lovely ones!_

_~Yulie_


	4. Rivalry

3\. Rivalry

Blood pulsates in my ears like a war drum, ringing in my senses. My fist cracks against her jaw and the sound sends a chill down my spine.

"Freak"

Her voice is shards of glass in my eyes, making me hiss in pain. Everything seems brighter, more pronounced. The itching is crawling all over and my knees are shaking. Her laughter is so loud that my ears feel like they're going to rupture as she knees me in the groin, elbowing my face as I fall.

"Man whore" She chants, " freak of nature."

I wake up with my heart pounding in my chest, cold sweat clinging to me in a thck sheen. I can still see her smile, feel her warm breath against my skin. I shake and shudder at the sensations from my dream, trying to collect myself.

I know what'll happen next, same thing as always. I'll shower in scortching hot water and smack on a smile.

She won't win, I won't let her push me away from him. No matter how much she tries, I will not give in.

"Good morning, my beautiful sunflower" His hands are gental on my skin.

This is the fight you'll never win.

/

Holy Sheet this was a short one, but I seriously wrote it three diffrent ways and was just like, this looks good. Woo!

Please R&amp;R my lovelies!

~Yulie


	5. unbreakable

The needle slips from my grasp and rolls onto the hardwood floor. My eyes are almost instantly unfocused, a sweet sensation radiating from the bridge of my nose and the tips of my fingers. I ponder for a second the stain on the rug in front of me. The greyish brown looks kind of like dry blood, but the thought runs from me again. A girl comes over to me and I can't supress the urge to giggle as the smudged lipstick on her cleavage. She tilts my head and looks over somewhere, garbled noises tickling my senses.

I feel myself melting, like a snowball being carried by water down a stream. The walls pulsate around me and the cieling sighs as I fall, feeling warmth surrounding everything. Everything is too slow and too fast. My skin feels prickly and itchy, but when I try to scratch it I feel water and ice. I'm so cold, my veins are on fire. Nothing is everything all at once and I close my eyes. His face is there, soft and smooth like a porceline toy. His childish face and bushy eyebrows are knitted in a scowl and his cheeks are tinted a tiny bit pink as he murmers around his beer glass.

I wake up in a bath tub, covered in vomit and blood. Two guys and a girl are sprawled out on the floor around the tub and my insides are crawing like I swallowed a hoard of spiders. I notice scratch marks on my arms so deep that the skin had been pulled back in a few parts. Moving caused the dried blood and scabs to crack and hurt really bad, but I just bit my lip and got up out of the bathroom. I smoked a few cigarettes on the back porch of the apartment while standing on the railing, overlooking the four story fall between me and the ground. I flick my last butt to the ground and breathe the smoke downwards, smilig at the dizzy feeling the heights gave me.

Not today, I think to myself, not ever.

I just wish that he knew that being drug free has less to do with addiction and more to do with 's endless cycle and I can't seem to find a way out.

I'm sorry, Iggy. You always told me I was stronger than this.

/

So, a bit of a background for those intersted: I used to deal with addiction. I still kinda do, but I'm not nearly as bad as I was. I've been hiding it from everyone around me except a few people who are going through it with me so to speak, even going so far as to come up with a shit ton of lies about my upbringing and such. I'm getting better but by bit with the help of my friend (who doesn't want his name meantioned here so I'll call him bo for now :) )

See, bo works at a tattoo shop and has been letting me experiment with my artistry. Whenever I draw something that strikes his fancy, he had me ink it up on him and I've gotten pretty good at it. This is how I've come to keep my life under control, and he's let me draw out everything I've come to realise, making him my sort of autobiography of sorts :)

Just know if you're going through some shit in your life that your not alone and there is some way out there to keep yourself at bay. Even if you don't find someone like bo, or even if it takes you twenty years to get your shit together, it will happen.

So, enough of my rantiness,

I hope you guys enjoyed the stories so far! I'm gonna try to upload them to at a time if possible for now on :)

Please R&amp;R, it makes my day :D

~Yulie


	6. Obsession

"Hello, my name is Feliciano and I'm an alchoholic." I streach slightly, pulling at the sleaves of my sweatshirt. The smell of smoke drifts closer to me and I have to pinch my palm to keep the shaking under controll. The room echoes with a mantra of hellos and everyone quiets to let me continue. The guy beside me, I think his name is Lukas, offers me a cigarette and lighter. The smoke calms me.

"This is only my eighth day sober, and it's getting harder to keep under control." I take another drag and notice a couple nods in the circle.

"Yesterday, I bought a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. I wanted so much to drink it, to devour the bottle," more smoke, more shaking, "but I ended up dumping the whole thing in the garden." A small round of applause sounded with encouraging words.

"What was on your mind? Before and after you dumped the bottle?" The leader-guy asked me, leaning back in his chair.

"Everyone I care about. I thought about how I could get drunk and make them smile. Maybe if I'm my annoying and smily self, I could-" I wiped a tear from my cheek and flicked the butt into the stand-up ashtray, "I haven't even tried to contact anyone since I stopped drinking."

"Isolating yourself may not be the best course of action to take." I bit down to keep my teeth from chattering.

"I don't think I can let them see me yet. Not the real me." More nodds, another cigarrette.

" I think I've finally decided why all this started in the firat place. I was talking to my brother the other day and he told me he was proud of me, that he had always wished I didn't start drinking in the first place." I coughed on a puff and nearly droppd my cigarette, "but he said he didn't really understand why it started. When I was drunk, I could smile. I could forget everything and just breathe. I didn't have to be the stronger person all the time or have to feel like the whole world was relying on me."

I put out my cigarette even though it wasn't nearly finished, " When I had a bottle in my hands, I was in control of everything around me and so utterly out of control that everything just sort of fitted together. I don't want to have a bottle to feel like I can breathe anymore."

The room clapped and a few faces nodded in aproval or understanding. I swirled the coffee cup in my hand and blankly took a sip, the bitter taste making my mouth tingle with warmth. Lukas passes beside me and a woman beside him starts her story for the day. I let the words wash over me and close my eyes. I think of short blond hair and a stern expression, I can almost feel his arms lifting me up to comfort me when my panic attacks become too much. I still remember the day he found all the bottles in my little apartment, how he nearly _cried_ when he found out how I had managed to keep smiling all these years.

After the meeting, I decide to head down to one of the late-night cafe shops. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight, I never can after a meeting. I order the strongest coffee they had and sit as far back in the room as possible, tracing the outlines of his features into the tabletop.

I hear his voice call my name, but I know better than to look up. There's no way it's him, I've been illuted to this too many times. I haven't seen him since that night six months ago, since he nearly cried and I had kissed him. Since we drifted closer and closer and found relief in each other's arms. Since I woke up alone with a tiny note next to the bed and smashed everything in my apartment.

His voice rang through my head again and I clutched my hair to stop the images from coming back. Faster and faster like a movie on fast forwad, I saw his eyes, his neck, his torso. I saw him leaning over me, his lips to my throat.

"Feli?" His fucking voice, his voice, his voice. A hand grabbed mine and tore them from my aching skull. I looked up. His arms come around me and his kiss is fierce.

"I'm so sorry." He breathes and I can't help but cry and laugh and be pissed off all at once. He's come home for me. Ludi's here. He's real.

"I love you."

/

umm, so I hope it's kinda easy to understand how this has to do with obsession. I basically wanted to show Feli being obsessed with HRE being gone and the fact Ludi was so similar looking, he wanted to make him happy. This led Feli to start drinking hardcore to smile everday and Ludi was the only one to see this truth in Feli. He gave him an ultimatum of sorts ,after witnessing how much feli needed help, to start going to AA meetings, or he'd leave. Ludi left until he got word that Feli was actually going and trying to get sober, then he came back.

Sorry if this was super confusing!

And sorry if I got this shit wrong, I've never actually been to an AA meeting -_-

Please R&amp;R my lovely peoples!

~Yulie


	7. Eternity

6\. Eternity

My hands reach forward with a desperate need to touch. My fingertips skim the hair of the tiny porceline doll in front of me, smoothing the course hair down against it's cold skin covered in acrylic. Her arms are tiny in my hands and I have to use a fine-tipped brush to make the tiny freckles there.

I finish the paint and hang her on a stand to dry, spinning in my chair to start designing th dress for her to wear. The door to my shop dings as someone saunters in, hands clutching an umbrella as the stranger shakes out the rain from it's fabric.

"Ciao~ How can I help you sir?" I spin in my chair to meet the face of a rather tall man with broad shoulders. His face is plump with violet eyes that seem to brim with sadness despite the smile on his lips.

"I'm looking for a doll for my older sister" he looks around absentmindedly, observing all the dolls around the shop.

"Well, you've come to the right place! Anything in particular you're looking for sir?" I stand up and wipe paint onto my jeans.

"I was looking for one with short, blond hair and blue eyes" he mumbled mostly to himself, "one that looks a lot like her."

"Do you have a picture of her? I could make you a custom one if you'd like." His face seemed to brighten a bit and he reached in his pocket, pulling out a small photo from his wallet.

"Oh~ She's so pretty!" I gasped, observing the image in a way to memorize it. He seemed confused when I gave back the picture.

"I have a photographic memory, I won't need it" I smiled, "I'll need you're name and number so I can contact you when it's finished-"

"Here," The man pulled out a buisness card from another pocket. Ivan Braginsky, a bank owner. Wow.

"How much will I owe you?" he asked, pulling out a checkbook from the inside of his coat.

"Well, because it's a custom I usually don't take payment until it's finished. I don't want you to pay for something you don't like." The man sighed and scribbled down something on the check, ripping it off and putting it face down on the table.

"Fine, then don't look at this until I leave with it." He made his way back outside into the rain and was gone in only moments, leaving me stunned.

Like promised, I folded the paper in half without looking at it and put it aside, sitting back at my workbench and starting a new mold with some clay. The feeling of wet earth beneath my skin and the smell of rain drifting through the vents made me so calm I almost fell asleep on my desk.

Three days after the man came in, I was putting the finishing touches on his sister look-alike. The overalls gave me a little bit of trouble, but with a few extra stitches it was done. I hung her up on a stand and took a good look at my work before fumbling with the phone to call the man and have him pick up his gift.

Three rings sounded before he answered.

"Da, this is Ivan." My voice caught in my throat for a second and cracked on the way out.

"Hello Mr. Braginski, this is Veniciano, you're doll is ready for pickup whenever you're ready." The phone hung up and I was momentarilly stunned. Did he not remember me? Did he change his mind? Did I take too long?

I pondered this while I fixed another doll's dress. A few hours later, just before close, the door opened again and the man stepped in. I happily got down from my perch and showed him the doll. His eyes were so happy it made my heart swell. He touched the hair and chuckled.

"That's one hell of a memory, Veniciano. It looks exactly like her." He took her and held her in his arms, making his way back outside and down the street. I finished locking up my supplies and flicking out the lights, taking my time with locking the shutters and doors. On my way home, I noticed a small shrine on the corner of my street and stopped to take a closer look. A sign at eye level told about how a girl named Yatsuka had been hit by a drunk driver and crashed into this very pole, killing her instantly. I bent down to speak a few small words of prayer for the poor girl and her family when I came face to face with a doll, cradling a wallet sized photo of the girl in it's hands. The doll and girl looked identical. I looked at the back of the photo.

_May you find rest in eternity, my little doll- Ivan_

I haven't slept in three days

/linebreak/

**Well, this was fun to make XD**

**I've always had a bit of an obsession with how dolls can play a lot of roles in beliefs and pschological things. That, and a friend of mine, Jason, owns a doll making shop in New York so he helped me kinda get an idea of how it works. Love ya bro!**

**And love ya, all my beautiful readers!**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**~Yulie**


End file.
